


The Day(s)

by childofthenight2035



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Almost a Handjob, Alternate Universe - Professors, Groping, Jaebeom is Pissed, Jaebeom is also Whipped, Jinyoung as Drama Club Head, Jinyoung is a little shit, M/M, Maknae line as students, Ok I Am Done, Orgasm Denial, Physiology Professor! Jaebeom, Proposals, Psychology Professor! Jinyoung, Secret Relationship, Set Ups, Slight Smut, Teasing, Yugyeom is Me, but not, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: Like a puzzle put together piece by piece,I'll help you find me in your memories.-Yugyeom had been so sure that he was right. He hardly spoke to Bambam for the rest of the day after he said he was being stupid. In Yugyeom's eyes, it was pretty clear.Professor Im and Professor Park were obviously crushing on each other.Why wouldn't either of them do anything about it?





	1. Wednesday

_To be honest, I don’t even know how I made it here in one piece._

Jaebeom glanced wearily around the classroom. Save for the three mildly interested overachievers in the front row, patiently waiting for him to start the class, everyone else was somewhere on a spectrum of disinterest. More than twelve heads were already on desks.

_I wish I could sleep the rest of my life away, too. Were those assignments even important? Why did I stay up the whole night to grade—_

“Professor?”

Jaebeom snapped out of the regret he was nearly drowning in and focused on the source of the voice. A front bencher. “Yeah, kid?”

The student looked concerned. “Are you okay, sir?” she asked, warily eyeing his slightly swaying form. 

_Is it too late to cancel class? _ he wondered, checking his watch. He was supposed to have started his lecture ten minutes ago. He sighed.

“I’m alright,” he reassured her. “And,” he addressed the class, raising his volume, “I know none of you except these three give a damn, but today we’re dealing with the cardio vascular system.” He turned to the presentation the TA had set up while he was spacing out. “I know all of you have learned this stuff at some point and don’t need this discussion, but unfortunately it’s part of the syllabus and I need to get paid, so!” He pointed to the diagram on the slide. “Cardio—heart. Vascular—vessels. Cardiovascular—the system involving the heart, its vessels and the fluid it carries: blood. Or, you call it the circula—“

He was abruptly cut off by the sound of the door banging open. He wheeled around, ready to curse out whoever interrupted his lecture. His teeth set; jaw stuck out in irritation.

Because the person who just walked in was not someone who was going to make his day any easier—Park Jinyoung.

Jaebeom raised his eyes to the heavens as Jinyoung walked smartly into the room, waving off the few students who had risen to greet him.

_What now? _ Jaebeom pressed his fingertips to his throbbing temples and then he noticed the bundle of papers in Jinyoung’s arms.

“I have your psychology internals graded,” he announced to the class, completely ignoring Jaebeom and his presentation. Several students in the middle and back rows, Jaebeom noticed, lifted their heads in interest—not interest stemming from the answer sheets, but Park Jinyoung’s presence in Jaebeom’s classroom. He saw a few of them exchange sly smirks.

_Heaven help me, _ Jaebeom thought. He knew very well what those looks meant. It wasn’t a rare occurrence that he got asked if he was interested in Jinyoung by eager little matchmakers who couldn’t mind their own damn business.

He was brought back to the present by Jinyoung loudly calling out the names of students.

“What do you think you’re doing, Park?”

Murmurs arose from the crowd, students leaning forward in their seats to get a good view of the fight that would surely start soon. 

Jinyoung turned around smoothly, gave a start—so fake, such overacting—and exclaimed, “Professor Im! I do apologize, I didn’t see you there! Were you taking class?”

Higher pitch. Too wide innocent eyes. Tone laced with sarcasm. And a false apology, not to appease him, but to put on a show for their audience. 

What a drama king.

Jaebeom heard snickering in the back row and shot them a glare. “Clearly I was.” He gestured to the presentation. “You can leave those papers with the rep, I’m sure they’re old enough to distribute it themselves.”

But Jinyoung was already shaking his head. “I usually give my students feedback on how they performed, Jaebeom-ssi. I’ll need to hand them out myself.” And he returned to his task. “Kim Yugyeom!”

A boy rose from the back, but Jaebeom’s commanding stare and gesture to sit down had him slowly sinking back down. 

“Jinyoung-ssi,” he tried again, trying to keep calm and ignore his headache, “surely you can give them out during your hour with them?”

And Jinyoung had the _audacity_ to laugh. In his face.

“Don’t be silly, Jaebeom-ssi,” he drawled. “I won’t have an hour with them today. I was under the impression that they shifted my hour to you. I’m the head of the drama club, you see. We have that play coming up for the youth fest.” He smiled serenely at Jaebeom. “My fourth hour is all yours.”

_Fourth hour? You mean…my free period? _

“You—“ Jaebeom caught himself from swearing in front of the class, falling speechless at the cards Jinyoung had chosen to play.

_And I was looking forward to that period. Why today of all days? _

He sighed, giving in. “Alright. Do whatever.” He gestured helplessly at the TA to shut the laptop down—he certainly wouldn’t be getting any work done here.

_You win, Jinyoung. But only for now. _

-

Jaebeom tapped away at his phone, yawning, exhaustion seeping through him while he waited for Park Jinyoung to finish handing out the papers. Part of him wanted to believe that Jinyoung was deliberately taking his own sweet time and making unnecessary comments to the kids about how exactly to answer questions. But the other part of him knew that Jinyoung only wanted the best for his students. For the kids’ sake, maybe Jaebeom was willing to give him his time.

He opened Jinyoung’s contact in the messaging app on his phone and typed out a message—one that would probably get lost in the sea of messages, but nevertheless.

_I know youre doing this to me because no one else will let you take their hour and you need to give the kids their pprs I get it  
I forgive you anyway junior_

He smiled. Jinyoung hated being called junior. It was a nickname that dated back to their college years and Jaebeom knew exactly how to take advantage of that.

“Jaebeom-ssi.”

He tore his eyes away from his phone and turned the screen off. As Jinyoung approached his desk, he stood, expecting at least a ‘thanks’.

“Your presentation was pretty dry,” the younger man remarked, nodding towards the switched off laptop. “I could give you some tips to make it more interesting next time, if you want.”

Before Jaebeom could even form a response—like, _look who’s talking about being interesting, the one who wears grandpa clothes_—Jinyoung had stepped smugly out of the class.

“That punk,” he muttered.

“Professor?”

He grunted without even bothering to look up at the student who asked.

“Is there something going on between you and Professor Park?”

His head shot up and he levelled his eyes on the culprit. “Yugyeom-ah,” he replied, “if you can tell me five things about the cardiovascular system by fourth hour, I’ll answer your question.” The boy’s face lit up and he nodded.

_Might as well get some learning into him while I’m at it. He’s only going to be disappointed. _

Jaebeom sighed, sitting back down to wait for the bell.

_I really need some sleep. _

-

Jinyoung could hardly bring himself to feel bad about stealing Professor Im’s hour—after all, such feelings were hardly in his nature. On the contrary, he walked from class to staff room to department with a rather cheery spring in his step. He had, however, noticed Jaebeom’s exhaustion.

_Serves him right for staying up the whole damn night grading. _

Still, he managed to avoid running in Jaebeom until lunch break. He thanked his lucky stars that he didn’t have to teach fourth hour. Auditions were over, too, so hopefully the rest of his day would be worry-free.

“Where’s Yugyeom?” He asked no one in particular after realizing he was missing his fairy Ariel, in the auditorium. Did the boy not know they had rehearsal?

“He said Prof Im called them all to class,” one of Yugyeom’s companions (Bambam, right?) informed him. “He’ll probably be here soon.”

Jinyoung sighed, gritting his teeth.

_Jaebeom’s really not letting this go, huh? Based on his text, I thought he would, but it looks like he’s being petty already. _

“Alright, we’ll start without him.” He clapped his hands. “Scene one! Places!”

-

Jinyoung was preparing to step in for Yugyeom by the middle of the second scene when Prospero called on his supernatural servant. But, as it turned out, he didn’t have to. Yugyeom walked in right on cue—still fifteen minutes late, but that was okay—assessed the scene and immediately began reciting his dialogue with hardly a hitch.

It was an understatement to say that Jinyoung was proud.

_Drama kids will always be on top. Take that, Jaebeom. _

With only a few minor glitches to hinder them, Jinyoung could say that he was satisfied. Of course he was. When Park Jinyoung was in charge, what else could the result be?

“What happened, Yugyeom—oof!” Jinyoung winced as the tall student leapt off the stage and crashed into his back. His feet hitting the floor echoed throughout the empty room. 

“Honestly, Prof Im is just an—“ He broke off, eyes wide and covering his mouth as if he might have offended Jinyoung somehow. The drama head chuckled.

“An asshole? Yeah, sometimes.” Yugyeom smiled sheepishly. Jinyoung waved off his disrespect. “It’s okay. What did he do?”

The boy shrugged. “It’s probably my fault anyway. Remember first period when you came to give us our papers?”

Jinyoung nodded, smirking as he picked up the scripts left on his director’s chair. Yugyeom bounced alongside him.

“Yeah, so when you left, I kinda asked him if there was something going on between you two.”

“What?!” Jinyoung reached out and smacked him across his head. “What business is that of yours?” He pinched the boy’s side. Yugyeom yelped and squirmed away.

“Ah, Prof, I’m sorry!” He whined. “I was just curious.”

Despite his indignation at Yugyeom’s prying, Jinyoung couldn’t help but wonder what answer Jaebeom had given him. Gesturing to the boy to follow him out of the auditorium, he asked, keeping his tone casual, “And what did he say?”

Yugyeom didn’t seem to catch his eagerness. “He told me he would answer if I could tell him stuff about the cardiovascular system or whatever.”

Jinyoung was amused. “And? Did you?”

“Of course I did!” Yugyeom drummed on the top of the doorframe as they exited. “You know what he said?”

“What did he say?”

“First he asked me why I thought there was something going on. So I said because you two were always teasing and being mean to each other like you had a middle school crush or something.” Jinyoung snorted at that, but Yugyeom continued without interruption. “Okay, and then he looked at me like I was some piece of dog shit—oh, sorry Prof—and then he said, and I quote, ‘well I’m _sorry_, Mr. Kim, but if you haven’t noticed, Professor Park and I are _not_, in fact, in middle school, we are grown men and grown men deal with “crushes”’—“ Yugyeom made air quotations, “—‘by actually going and doing something about it.” He sighed dejectedly.

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. _He said all that, did he? _

Yugyeom drew in a sharp breath, as if he just remembered something, nearly upsetting a trash can. “_And you know what else_?”

“Tell me, Gyeom.”

“He’s giving us a test on the cardio system tomorrow third hour! He knows damn well I won’t be in the lecture! He’s gonna fail me, Prof, I can’t take it anymore! Why’s he gotta be so mean?”

_Is that going too far? _ Jinyoung narrowed his eyes. _Jaebeom wouldn’t try to fail his student to get back at me, would he? _

But Yugyeom looked absolutely pathetic when he was upset, that Jinyoung couldn’t help but pat his back. “I’ll talk to him, Yugyeom. Try to make him see sense.”

The bell rang. The noise levels rose subtly in the hallway.

“I’ll get to class, Prof. Fighting!” Yugyeom made a fist in encouragement. Jinyoung nodded.

Fighting, huh?

Jaebeom’s face smirked at him from a corner of his memory.

_Fighting, indeed. _


	2. Thursday

Jaebeom was _pissed_. With a capital P.

_It’s not even lunch break yet. Can this day get any worse? _

He was already having a bad day before he set foot in the building. His alarm hadn’t gone off, for one (Jaebeom suspected intentional tampering, but that would have to wait for later). And of course, he got to work late, which was bad enough, what with his track record, but then the Dean had to call him to his office? _Because some idiotic kid went around saying he saw Jaebeom kissing Suzy? _

He smacked his face. _Really? Of all people, Suzy? _ He’d felt so bad for her in the office, even as he tried not to lose his temper explaining that it wasn’t true. Staff weren’t technically supposed to be involved with each other. Not on campus, at least. And Suzy was almost engaged, for fuck’s sake.

_If I get my hands on that kid…_

So it wasn’t altogether a surprise that he was particularly harsh toward his third hour physiology class.

“If I remember correctly,” he snapped, slamming his textbook down, startling the front benchers, “I said you’d have a test today. So get out your pens. Here,” he thrust a stack of papers at his TA, “hand these out. I don’t want anyone talking, you hear? Just shut up and answer your paper.” And then he sat there, glowering at the world. No one dared to test his patience.

Time ticked by slowly. Too slowly.

And then the door opened. Several heads turned.

_Of course. What did I expect? _ Jaebeom wanted to shout, but he was _so fucking tired…_

“Jaebeom-ssi,” Jinyoung addressed him, a strange smile playing across his lips. “I’m here to borrow Yugyeom.”

“He’s taking a test,” Jaebeom deadpanned, a sour look on his face. 

“I can see that,” he replied easily. “But forgive me if I do not think your pop quiz is not as important as maintaining the university’s reputation in the national youth fest. Yugyeom has practice to attend.”

Jaebeom wasn’t taking any bullshit from him, not now. “Yugyeom will go when he has finished his test.”

Jinyoung scoffed. “As if I don’t know you probably designed the questions to take all period.” He snapped his fingers. “Yugyeom, come on. We have rehearsal.”

The lanky boy stood from his seat and so did Jaebeom. “You sit back down, kid!” he spat, pointing fiercely. Yugyeom sat.

“Do you not want to be part of the drama?” Jinyoung was equally adamant. The boy looked from one teacher to the other. 

“Professor, I…”

“Yugyeom, I swear, if you leave now, I will grade you zero. Don’t be stupid.” Jaebeom was seeing red.

So, it seemed, was Jinyoung.

“You’re really stooping that low, Jaebeom?” he asked, a teasing edge to his voice. “Going to fail your student for revenge?”

“Enough!” Jaebeom yelled, stalking forward to seize Jinyoung’s arm. Ignoring his cry of pain, he spoke: “Yugyeom will write the test. TA, take over. And you,” he stared his captive down, faces mere inches apart, “we’re going to talk.”

-

In hindsight, perhaps it wasn’t the smartest thing Jaebeom had done. But at the time, the halls were empty and the bathrooms unoccupied. And he was furious.

“Fuck!” Jinyoung exclaimed as Jaebeom shoved him inside and locked the door. “What the hell, hyung?” He rubbed his arm where Jaebeom had grabbed him, a pout already forming on those kissable lips.

“You’re asking me? What do you think you’re doing, just walking into my class and doing what you please?” He shouldn’t really raise his voice. “This is your free period before the Thursday long lunch break. I know you well enough, Jinyoung; you don’t give this period up for anything, not even the drama club practice.”

Jinyoung raised his chin—an attempt to recover his dignity.

“Well, that doesn’t change the fact that you still set the test knowing Yugyeom wasn’t in class.”

“You always have something to say, don’t you?” Jaebeom gritted out. “I know he wasn’t in class, that’s why I sent him the PowerPoint. I’m not heartless.”

Jinyoung’s gaze seemed to soften as Jaebeom calmed down a bit. He crossed his arms. “I heard you kissed Suzy in the staff lounge yesterday.”

The edge to his voice had Jaebeom smirking a little. “What, jealous?” 

Jinyoung shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time you kissed her, would it, hyung?”

_For fuck’s sake_. “We’re bringing everything up now, are we? Then tell me, weren’t you the one who turned my alarm off last night?”

The corners of Jinyoung’s mouth curled upwards slyly. “Oh, but why would I be where you were last night, hyung? Don’t go spreading rumours now.”

Jaebeom stepped closer, almost pinning the younger to the wall. “You know perfectly well what you were doing.” 

Jinyoung pressed a finger to his lips and whispered, “I don’t kiss and tell, hyung.”

Jaebeom growled, deep and low. “Then don’t.”

He seized the back of Jinyoung’s neck and pulled him closer, mouths connecting roughly. He swallowed the surprised whine that jolted out of the plush lips. Jinyoung was frantically murmuring ‘_hyung_’ over and over again, pushing against his chest.

_Pushing him away? Too late. _

Jaebeom only broke away for air, but a second later, he attached his lips to Jinyoung’s neck.

“Hyung!” he hissed, trying to keep his voice down. “What are you doing? Are you crazy? We could get caught!” And then he was groaning, falling apart under Jaebeom’s adventurous hands.

“Better be quiet, then.” Jaebeom nipped at a spot under his jaw, brushing his thumbs over his sensitive nipples through the cotton fabric, tugging and pinching. Jinyoung yelped, then slammed a hand over his own mouth.

Jaebeom grinned against Jinyoung’s skin, still firmly holding him against the tiled wall. His hands ventured lower. He could hear the heaving gasps of air that the younger man was taking, the noises he was trying so hard to contain. He didn't Jinyoung would be so responsive at just this, but then again, he did know how attractive Jinyoung found him when he was angry.

He tugged open the belt that separated him from his victory. Jinyoung mewled pathetically as Jaebeom palmed him through his briefs.

“Hyung,” he whined, rolling his hips into Jaebeom’s hands, fully hard now, all caution flushed down the drain, “please, please, _please_—mmpf!” He was cut off by the elder’s lips pressing against his again.

“You’re—so—infuriating,” Jaebeom muttered, jamming his hand into the other’s underwear, finally feeling Jinyoung. His hips bucked of their own accord, writhing at the mercy of Jaebeom’s skilled fingers—

Nothing.

Jinyoung gasped as if life had just been breathed into him. Jaebeom stood a yard away, keenly observing his plight. He swallowed, suddenly shy and nervous under that controlling gaze.

“Jaebeom hyung,” he panted, slowly returning to his senses. “What—“

“Consider that revenge for leaving me yesterday with blue balls.”

Jinyoung’s jaw dropped in disbelief, not expecting the prank he pulled the night before to come back around and bite him in the ass. “You wouldn’t.”

Jaebeom only shrugged, dipping his hands under the open tap. “There are a lot of things I wouldn’t do, Nyoung-ah. Failing my kid on purpose is one of them. Just like you know I also wouldn’t kiss Suzy. But,” he approached Jinyoung, towering over him, “leaving you like this isn’t one of them.” He pressed his lips to the younger’s ear, biting the lobe teasingly. “I’ll see you tonight. Don’t think of avoiding it.” Jinyoung shuddered at Jaebeom’s’ husky voice.

And then he was gone, leaving Jinyoung alone and rock hard in the bathroom.

_That’s what I get for playing with fire. Fuck. _

-

Jaebeom returned to his classroom, feeling light-hearted. That had gone much better than he had expected. The TA stared as he took his place at the front of the class. He must seem smug.

“Professor Im?” He heard Yugyeom’s voice. “May I go to rehearsal? I’ve done the best I can—“

Jaebeom waved him down. “You don’t have any rehearsal now. Park was lying about it. Relax.”

“Professor?”

“Yeah?” He refocused on a student in the middle. “Chris, was it?”

“Yes, sir,” he answered eagerly. “What did you tell Professor Park? He doesn’t really back off like that, does he?”

_Oh hell with you. Why can’t kids learn to mind their own shit? _ Jaebeom shrugged. “Threatened to tell you all his old nickname from college.” _What a lie. That nickname wasn’t even interesting anyway. _

“Wait, you two went to college together?”

“What was the nickname?”

“Professor, is it true about you and Professor Bae?”

_What on earth? Am I being interrogated right now? _

He used his only weapon. “I assume all of you have finished the test? Can I collect them?” The room fell silent and the students picked up their pens again. “I thought so.”


	3. Friday

Jinyoung shifted uncomfortably in his seat in the staff lounge once again, glancing discreetly around to make sure nobody noticed it. Old Professor Kim seemed much more preoccupied with the new error his computer displayed—Mr. Jung even more so with fixing it. Jisoo seemed unusually cheery—maybe because it was the end of the week?—and he made a mental note to ask her about it. Professor Yoo was busy shovelling down his sandwich and Professor Im…was nowhere to be seen. It puzzled him…

…but then he blushed, remembering exactly why his ass was too sore to sit on.

_Oh, Jaebeom, he thought, if only the kids knew. _

And his eyes fell on the woman walking it. His gaze hardened, but as if catching himself, he relaxed.

_Jinyoung-ah_, he chided,_ you’re being too harsh. _

None of his feelings had any reason to be pinned on Suzy. Sure, she and Jaebeom were pretty close back in college, but Jaebeom had shown him time and again that she mattered little compared to Jinyoung. And yet he found his confidence being chiselled away by silly, unfounded rumours.

_Do you think so low of either of them? _

His phone buzzed, jerking him out of his stupor.

He brightened. A message from Jaebeom.

_Wait. _

Jinyoung’s eyebrows bunched up in confusion. Jaebeom was asking him to…

_What? _

-

Jaebeom was busy.

His fourth hour physio class was stunned at his antics. He was rushing in and out, carrying all sorts of streamers and balloons that he hastily passed around with the instruction to decorate the class with them.

Confused, they obeyed.

“Hey, Prof?” a girl called Yeji asked. “What’s going on?”

Jaebeom stopped what he was doing, appearing to brim with excitement and nerves. “I’m pranking the next teacher that going to walk in here. And I need your help, okay?”

Yugyeom’s ears perked up at that. _A prank! _

“Um, it’s a…” Jaebeom scratched his head. “It’s a proposal prank.”

Yugyeom grinned broadly. _Even better! Who knew Prof Im was a prankster? _ He leapt up. “Leave it to us, Prof! What’s the plan?”

Jaebeom gathered them around and explained the situation: he would leave a few minutes before the bell, while the kids waited inside ready to pop balloons and throw confetti on the next professor who walked in. (Several students raised questions at that, but Jaebeom told them to hush.) After that, he would walk in and take it away. All the students had to do was play along. “Got it?”

They did, so Jaebeom left with hardly twelve minutes before the bell.

“Wait a second,” Yeji said suddenly. “Isn’t next period Professor Bae’s? As in Bae Suzy?”

“I knew it!” Lia exclaimed, shoving Ryujin’s shoulder. “I told you Prof Im had the hots for Suzy!” Ryujin shoved her back with equal force. 

“That doesn’t prove anything!” she retorted.

Lia’s expression was grave. “What if this isn’t a prank and it’s a _real_ proposal? What if Prof Im just didn’t want us to know that?” At their disbelieving stares, she continued, “Come on, who even does _proposal_ pranks?”

Muttering. General agreement.

“But he said the ring was plastic, though?” somebody voiced aloud.

_Is this all my hard work down the drain? _ Yugyeom wondered._ I was so sure he had a crush on Prof Park? _

And then he heard footsteps. They all fell silent. Yugyeom checked his watch. Five minutes to the bell. Was Professor Bae early?

The door creaked open. 

“SURPRISE!”

“CONGRATULATIONS!”

Chaos. Balloons popping. Shredded paper pieces littering the floor.

But the professor that stood in the doorway bewildered, wasn’t Professor Bae. It was Professor Park. He had a hand over his heart and confetti in his hair.

“What,” he wheezed, “the _hell_?”

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. The students looked at each other, debating what to say. Did they screw up?

“Um, sorry, Prof.” Yeji took the lead. “That wasn’t meant for you.”

“Yeah, that was for Professor Bae,” Chris added.

“Professor _Bae_?” Jinyoung questioned, puzzled. “Is it her birthday or something?”

Something nagged at the back of Yugyeom’s mind.

“No, Prof,” Lia said conspiratorially. “Prof Im is proposing to her.” Ryujin hastily covered her mouth.

Jinyoung looked more confused than ever. “Proposing? To Suzy? He said that?”

_Why? _ Yugyeom asked himself. _Why does Prof Park look so sick to his stomach? _

“No, he didn’t,” Ryujin clarified, attempting damage control, a hand still clamped over Lia’s mouth. “He said he was pranking the next professor with a proposal. He had a plastic ring and everything.”

_Next professor. _  
And it clicked. _The ‘next professor who walked in’…wasn’t Prof Bae. _  
Yugyeom’s heart leapt. The bell rang.  
_It was Professor Park. _

Jinyoung still looked suspicious, eyes darting around until they settled on Yugyeom, who made a fist, mouthing ‘fighting’. He could hardly contain his excitement at his revelation.

Because then the door opened and in walked Im Jaebeom, smile in place.

_He didn’t falter. _

Yugyeom was going to burst.

“What are they talking about?” Jinyoung demanded. “You’re proposing to Suzy?” The smile slid off his face, replaced by confusion.

“Suzy? What?” Jinyoung gestured to the class looking sheepishly at one another.

“They said you were pranking her with a proposal.” Jinyoung’s voice was accusatory. “Is that necessary, Jaebeom?”

“I never said that!” he yelped, going defensive. “I said the ‘next professor’!”

“But our next period is with Prof Bae,” Yeji explained their reasoning.

Jaebeom seemed to understand. “Aishh, you idiots. I said the ‘next professor who walks in’. And who was that?”

And then Jinyoung was stepping back in surprise as Jaebeom knelt in front of him. He didn’t know whether to laugh or scold him.

“Jaebeom, they’ve already told me it’s a prank—oh!” Jinyoung gasped the moment the kneeling man opened the little box in his hand. He was sure his heart stopped beating.

_That’s…that’s…_

“It’s a plastic ring, sir, don’t panic,” someone called out. But Jinyoung was already looking into Jaebeom’s always earnest eyes, immediately seeing through his plan. And Jinyoung was already crying.

“That’s not plastic,” he hiccupped, tremors coursing through him. “That’s—that’s real,” he broke off, half laughing. “That’s _real_.”

Yugyeom couldn’t take it anymore. Tears burst their dams and rolled down his cheeks. 

The room had fallen silent, stunned.

“Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebeom spoke steadily. “You hate sap and so I’m not going to be sappy here. But you drive me crazy, in every sense of the word. I love you so, so,” he stood, “_so_ much. So Park Jinyoung,” he breathed, the two barely inches apart, “marry me.”

_I’m supposed to say something, _ Jinyoung told himself. _I’m supposed to say yes! _ But what were words? So he grasped Jaebeom’s collar and kissed him, hard. In a way that would almost make him ashamed of his display of affection in front of the class. He felt Jaebeom sliding the ring onto his finger. 

Jaebeom never needed words, after all.

He broke away, trembling slightly. Jaebeom wrapped his arms protectively around his waist, stabling him. For a long moment, they stood looking at each other.

And then the cheering began. And it was loud.

-

“Good lord,” Suzy remarked as she stepped inside the chaotic room, prepared to take class. “What happened?”

Jinyoung was _delirious_, absolutely mad with glee, so he flung his arms around her in a joyous embrace.

“Jinyoung, what is it?” She raised her eyebrows quizzically at Jaebeom, but then the younger man was waving his hand in her face and she shrieked. “Oh my god, he proposed?!”

And then it was the three of them, as blissful as children are, just like it used to be their college days.

If Yugyeom was bursting party poppers and sobbing, that wasn’t their concern at the moment. And if Ryujin was running around yelling ‘I told you so’ at Lia, well, that wasn’t their concern either.


	4. Those Days

“Hyung, it’s late. You can grade those later. Come to bed.”

“Go ahead, Nyoung. I’ll be right there.”

“No, you won’t, hyung. I know you. Get up, I’m tired.”

“I promise I’ll be there in a second, just let me finish this one. Go sleep, Jinyoungie.”

“…Fine. Don’t stay up too late.”

-

“Hyung, what the hell? You’re setting a test to fail Gyeom?”

“Oh, please, he’s not going to fail it. Drama isn’t everything, you know. He needs to pass his classes.”

“Just cancel it, hyung, you finished the module today, when he wasn’t even in class.”

“I’m not cancelling it just for his sake, he can ask his classmates what I went over.”

“Ugh, you’re impossible! Do whatever.”

-

“That was so reckless, you know that? That stunt you pulled?”

“Well, you shouldn’t have pissed me off! It’s your own fault.”

“Oh, really? I don’t—oh! Shit—“

“Shut up for one night, will you?”

-

Jaebongie hyung: nyoungie  
Jaebongie hyung: it was my turn to dare you at the end of yesterday’s game but you were too far gone so here take this one  
Jaebongie hyung: I dare you to restrain yourself from interrupting my fourth hour and only walk in five minutes before the bell

-

“Honestly, hyung, only you would go this far to propose.”

“…I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Do you think things would be the same if they kids had known about us?”

“Hmm…I kind of think some of them have always known, Nyoungie. Can’t you feel it in your heart?”

“Shut up, you old sap.”

“Yah! That’s hyung to you!”


End file.
